


Arco-íris de Fogo

by MeistreAytnic



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella grávida, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Renesmee Male, Renesmee Masculino, Salto de tempo de 18 anos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeistreAytnic/pseuds/MeistreAytnic
Summary: Se Alice nunca tivesse visto Bella pulando do penhasco? Arco-íris de Fogo traz um Universo Alternativo de Eclipse onde Edward e os Cullen só retornam 18 anos depois." Se eu virasse o rosto de lado  se colocasse meus lábios em seu ombro nu... Eu sabia exatamente, sem dúvida alguma, o que viria a seguir. Seria muito fácil. Não haveria necessidade de explicações naquela noite.Mas eu conseguiria fazer isso? Conseguiria trair meu coração ausente para salvar minha vida patética?Borboletas assaltaram meu estômago quando pensei em virar a cabeça.E depois, tão clara como se eu corresse um perigo imediato, a voz aveludada de Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido."Seja feliz", disse-me.E pela primeira vez eu fiz o que ele me pediu."





	Arco-íris de Fogo

**Author's Note:**

> Os personagens da titia Steph não me pertencem, mas bem isso todo mundo já deve saber.

**A estrada não trilhada**

Num bosque, em pleno outono, a estrada bifurcou-se,

mas, sendo um só, só um caminho eu tomaria.

Assim, por longo tempo eu ali me detive,

e um deles observei até um longe declive

no qual, dobrando, desaparecia…

Porém tomei o outro, igualmente viável,

e tendo mesmo um atrativo especial,

pois mais ramos possuía e talvez mais capim,

embora, quanto a isso, o caminhar, no fim,

os tivesse marcado por igual.

E ambos, nessa manhã, jaziam recobertos

de folhas que nenhum pisar enegrecera.

O primeiro deixei, oh, para um outro dia!

E, intuindo que um caminho outro caminho gera,

duvidei se algum dia eu voltaria.

Isto eu hei de contar mais tarde, num suspiro,

algum tempo ou lugar desta jornada extensa:

a estrada divergiu naquele bosque – e eu

segui pela que mais ínvia me pareceu,

e foi o que fez toda a diferença.

– Robert Frost

– Tradução: Renato Suttana

PREFÁCIO

Por um segundo breve, sem fim, um caminho inteiramente diferente se expandiu atrás das pálpebras dos meus olhos molhados de lágrimas.

Como se eu estivesse olhando pra algum compartimento dentro dos pensamentos de Jacob, eu podia ver exatamente as coisas das quais eu abriria mão, exatamente o que esse novo auto-conhecimento não ia me salvar de perder. Eu podia ver Charlie e Renee misturados em uma estranha colagem com Billy e Sam e La Push. Eu podia ver os anos se passando, e significando alguma coisa enquanto passavam, me mudando. Eu podia ver o enorme lobo marrom-avermelhado que eu amava, sempre protetor se eu precisasse dele.

Pelo menor fragmento desse segundo, eu vi as cabeças saltitantes de duas crianças, de cabelos pretos, correndo pra longe de mim e pra dentro da floresta familiar. Quando eles desapareceram, o resto da visão foi com eles.

E aí, bem distintamente, eu senti uma fissura na linha do meu coração enquanto a parte menor se separava do resto.


End file.
